White Moon
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Oneshot. Miyagi and Shinobu are okami wolves, and Miyagi often find himself disciplining a certain someone more often than he would like, and in more ways than one. Mature. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers,**

**Yes I know I should be updating my ongoing stories, but hey, who am I to say no to a plot bunny?**

**So I had been thinking about my fanged series and so many people liked it that I thought, hey, why not try werewolves? I was originally going to do Romantica (since I love them so very very much...) but then I realized that I actually don't have very much Terrorist stuff up, so I wrote them instead.**

**Just to clarify, Okami in Japanese are literally "wolf gods/spirits." I thought their abilites fitted more of what I wanted than traditional werewolves. Plus that new trailer for "Wolf Children Ame and Yuki" was just so freaking cool and adorable that I got more than a share of inspiration. **

**The second part will be a lemon!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**TBF101**

* * *

**White Moon**

**Part I**

It was just hours before dawn, and the dark woods rustled quietly as dewy fog glided through the trees, dampening the black bark. On a forest path, leaves crinkled as a lone creature paced along the rows of trees, it's dark eyes scrutinizing the unlit surroundings.

The shaggy black wolf lifted his head, inhaling the scent of the dew and eyeing the night sky that peaked subtly through the clusters of leaves. It was interesting how much the appearance of the woods changed when mere sunlight was subtracted. Almost deceiving in fact, as a newcomer would become lost in minutes without a strong sense of smell to guide him.

The wolf continued on, his form melding with the shadows as he entered a thicket. His nose twitched again and he grunted thoughtfully at the familiar smell, though his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Stupid pup." His growly voice spoke, sounding strangely human for such a fearsome animal. A light growl tickled his throat and his pace increased to a loping jog as he came to the bottom of slight hill. His bluish tongue lolled out of his mouth as he jumped to the peak, and his sides heaved a little more than he would have liked to admit. His slitted blue eyes narrowed again and he shook his shaggy body in an attempt to convince himself that he wasn't as old as he felt. Though when he began to walk again, it was at a much slower pace.

The large wolf finally stopped at the crest of a steep incline, his keen eyes peering down to a clearing wedged between two slick boulders. His hindquarters dropped and he sat comfortably on the forest floor, his black form well hidden in the foliage. He looked down into the clearing, and grunted haughtily at the sight.

Circling around the small area was a young golden wolf only about half his size, and the dark wolf pricked his ears forward as he heard low whines coming from the pup. The older wolf was strangely pleased at the sight and he stretched his front legs out, settling in and watching musingly from a distance.

Unlike the black creature, the young wolf was clearly visible in the dark forest, his fur closer to sunlight than the dark aura of the moon. It was strange coloring for one of their kind, considering they worshiped the moon with devotion, their gentle giver and protector in a world ruled by man and his blazing sun.

The golden wolf circled yet again, lifting his brown nose and snuffling audibly. But it seemed he did not find the scent he was looking for, as another pitiful whine echoed in the clearing. The young creature grew more irritated, finding a patch of earth and beginning to dig a hole with his small paws. When he grew tired of that, he paced over and stuck his snout in a nearby bush, and yipped in surprise as a rabbit darted out and raced across the clearing. The spry wolf dashed after it, barking up such a ruckus that the old one on the hill flinched at the noise.

With howls on his tongue, the young one chased his prey with wild instinct, but when the rabbit flashed back into the thicket, he skidded to a halt. He barked a couple more times and flagged his tail, but did not follow it.

The older wolf's eyes twitched as the pup reluctantly retreated back over to his hole, sitting next to it and looking around. Minutes ticked by and the pup's ears began to fold back.

"Awoooo!" He suddenly howled, tilting back his head and mournfully singing. When no reply came he wailed again and sank down onto his belly, quietly whining as he rested his head on his paws.

The old black wolf watched the display, a sober chuckle emanating from his steely jaws. Yes that pup was a stupid little thing, but at least he had learned his lesson. Not an hour before his youthful impatience had ruined their hunt by scaring away the prey. That the old one could forgive, after all, pups will be pups. But afterwards the golden furball had also unwisely tried to pull his elder into a wrestling match by jumping on him. The old one had deftly pulled the pup onto his stomach and put him in his place, but as a show of dominance had also commanded his charge not to leave the clearing while he headed over to the stream. And despite the amount of growl the young one had given at his departure, he had obeyed.

But now, the minutes far longer than he had anticipated, the pup began to whine and fidget, still howling in the hopes that the old one would answer.

Eventually his howls quieted to low whines, and the pup rolled onto his side and drifted off into sleep. Seeing how worked up the young one had been, the black wolf finally sighed and stood, heading down the incline with barely a noise. He soundlessly paced over to his young charge, staring incredulously at the curled up pup who twitched restlessly even as he dreamed.

The old one leaned down and gave a long lick to one of the golden ears, watching as the pup was slowly roused from his sleep.

The young one whined slightly as he opened his eyes, only to give an involuntary yip as he saw the older wolf's face.

"Miyagi!" He barked, jumping up and wagging his tail as the familiar scent of the black one flooded his snout.

The old one grunted appreciately, sitting down and lifting a hind leg to scratch one of his ears. He glanced up through the foliage of the trees, where the white moon was shinning like an angelic beacon. However, its glow was beginning to wane, and the old one knew it was time.

"Shinobu." He commanded, standing on his old legs. "Change into your human form."

The golden pup cocked his head.

"Why?"

"We're going to near the edge of the forest soon. You should change now while you still can."

"But, we travel faster in our wolf forms…and you say we shouldn't."

"I know what I say," Miyagi growled. "But once we exit the woods we will cross the border into the flatlands. We will not have another chance. Now change."

The golden pup eyed the old one skeptically, but obeyed. Ever slowly, the two creatures morphed, their fur shortening and their spines stretching backward. Miyagi watched as the golden pup was replaced by a pale boy whose flaxen mop still stood out in the darkness. The boy caught the older man's stare and his white cheeks slightly flushed, his wolf ears pricking forward. He stared at Miyagi's naked form, taunt with weathered muscle and a keenness that only came with age. The okami looked human, save for the pointed ears and thick tail was swished behind him, but there was a ferocity in his stance that gave off a sense of untamed wildness, just like the wolf form he took.

And at the sight of the primitive strength in his older companion, Shinobu's shortened pink tongue slid out of his mouth and he panted lightly. Miyagi caught his gaze and a low growl took hold in his chest. He stepped towards the wolf boy, an entirely new type of hunt taking over his mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) hope to hear from you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**White Moon**

**Part II**

"Miyagi…" Shinobu panted as Miyagi stood in front of him, his youthful face widening in awe and lust. The black wolf man let a few growls escape his throat as he reached to the back of the boy's neck, taking a handful of the golden hair and grabbing it roughly.

Miyagi's lips crashed against the boy's, his tongue demanding entrance as his other hand grabbed a small shoulder. With muffled ruffs of excitement, Shinobu gave in, letting Miyagi's long tongue lick the inside of his mouth. The golden boy's thick tail curled into an arch as he inhaled his lover's scent, and he pressed his lithe body against Miyagi's taunt muscle.

Miyagi felt himself stirring as he felt Shinobu's young flesh rub against him, and he wasted no time.

Seizing the pup's shoulders, he turned Shinobu around and pushed him against a nearby oak, pinning him against the trunk. The younger wolf initially yelped as he felt Miyagi's teeth sink into his neck, but soon relaxed as his mentor's hands began to rove around his body. The big palm dipped from the small hill of Shinobu's rib cage down to his smooth belly, while the other plucked and twisted a sensitive nipple.

Shinobu's tongue lagged out of his mouth and his breath quickened under Miyagi's petting. Little yips slipped out as the older wolf's hand roved down his thin side to the rounded curve of his ass, giving it a sharp squeeze. The other hand dropped from the pup's nipple and dipped into his groin, encircling his member.

"Ah!" Shinobu gasped as Miyagi began to stroke him. The golden boy's wolf ears laid back and he leaned heavily against the rough tree trunk, the bark scraping his soft skin. Soon the boy was all but whimpering with need, his cock hard and weeping. Miyagi was panting too, but as an older wolf, though he would never admit this, he wouldn't be aroused so easily.

Taking Shinobu's shoulders again, he turned the boy around, humming at the sight of the inebriated pup whose nipples were red from rubbing against the tree bark.

"Miyagi," Shinobu breathed, his pink tongue emerging from in between his lips. Miyagi licked his chops and bared his teeth, giving the boy a silent command. Shinobu's lips puckered into a small scowl, but when his mentor gave a growl, he obeyed.

The pup lowered himself down onto his knees and carefully took Miyagi's member in his hands, cupping his mouth around the head and lightly sucking. The black wolf sighed as he felt the pup's warm oral attentions and he closed his eyes, gently stroking Shinobu's golden hair.

Miyagi was pleased that his training and lessons had not fallen on deaf eyes. Over the past year, he had taught Shinobu everything there was to know about being an okami: how to find food and water, how to hide from humans, and how to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. And despite the pup's obstinate whines and growls, he had drank in every word. Shinobu was very attached to the old wolf, so much so that he would be a constant nuisance had Miyagi not felt the same way. In truth, Shinobu was very dear to him, even if he was still an annoying little thing. But despite little bumps in the road, the pup was growing quickly into a wolf, and Miyagi enjoyed watching him mature into adulthood.

With a firm hand, Miyagi guided Shinobu's head away from his groin, taking in the flushed, panting creature before him. Shinobu's grey eyes were lit with lust and with arousal flooding through him, Miyagi tackled the boy to the ground, capturing his mouth in another fiercesome kiss.

Shinobu melted as he felt Miyagi's weight press him into the ground, and he moaned as their engorged members touched. Before he knew it, the pup was flipped over onto his stomach and he howled breathily as he felt the black wolf's tongue lapping between his legs and around his twitching portal. The boy's hands stretched forward and gripped some of the sparse grass as he shivered and whimpered in delight.

Once he sensed that Shinobu was ready, Miyagi stretched himself over the smaller wolf, nipping lightly at the pup's wolf ear.

"Shibu…" He breathed, the tender nickname making the golden boy sigh in pleasure. But it was quickly replaced by a bark as he felt the older wolf's member slide past his ring of muscle, plunging deeper and deeper into his depths.

"Ahh! Ahh! Mi—Miyagi!" The pup howled as sparks of pain mingled with the pleasure.

"Relax," The black wolf grunted, feeling the hot tightness of Shinobu's insides. Slowly the golden pup began to steady his breaths and loosen up, and he let out a heedy moan as Miyagi began to move.

The older wolf pinned the boy's wrists down on the ground and bit his neck in an act of dominance, his teeth gently holding as he thrust rhythmically. Shinobu writhed under his touch and yelped as Miyagi began to go faster. The boy's golden tail stood up like a flag and his ears laid back as he was thoroughly pummeled, his mind barely able to form a coherent thought.

As expected the pup came within a few minutes, and collapsed against the forest floor, still gasping as Miyagi continue to thrust. Truthfully, the older wolf could've kept going a lot longer, but their brief joining had been intense for Shinobu, so he buckled down and finished quickly. Miyagi also felt sated as he lay down next to the heaving pup and gently licked his ears. Shinobu's tail gave a brief wag as he felt Miyagi's warmth as his back and the two of them settled down for a brief rest, their human skins melting back into their furry wolf forms.

The moon was on its way to the other side of the earth as the two slept, but its white glow was cast into the forest clearing, bathing the two okami in its light and blessing them for the road ahead.

**The End.**

* * *

**Whoo! Finally got this done :) and it only took...eleven months.**

**Well anyways, I thank each and every one of you for your reads and reviews and a special thanks to Toru-Toni-Tora for encouraging me to finish this. **

**And to my dear Don't Preach, hope this pleases. I know how much you like horny hounds ;) **

**Hope to hear from you all! Thank you again!**

**Love, **

**TBF101**


End file.
